Alatreon (Everybody Wants to Rule the World)
Summary Alatreon is one of the characters in Everybody Wants to Rule the World. He is one of the Committee and part of Sector Seven, an organization seeking to control magic by usage of science for the world. After he was sent into the world by Omni, he is trying to ascend humanity to the next step with usage of Altana and Immortality. Combat Statistics Tier: At least 7-A, likely higher. High 7-A with Staff | 6-B | 6-B | 6-A Name: Alatreon, True Name Unknown Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Male Age: 23 Classification: Undead, Lich, Immortal, Human Mutate, Leader of the Tenshouin Naraku Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 7 and 8; Able to live as a skeleton or just with half of his body. Reliant on Altana energy of earth), Inhuman Pain Tolerance (Able to fight after stabbed and shot by an entire army), Weapon Mastery (Has really good staff and sword skills, able to utilize Hakkei while using a sword), Martial Arts (Expert of Hakkei Martial Arts), Power Bestowal (Gave Randy immortality and regeneration), Able to hit Intangible and Non-Corporeal entities (Able to hit souls and punch something like slime), Regeneration (Mid-High; Able to come back from ashes), Mind Manipulation (Able to control people that he granted immortality), Aura (Even sadists shakes from his presence, passively creates aura of fear), Extrasensory Perception (Able to sense magic, souls and fear), Multiple Personalities (Able to create multiple personalities to aid himself), Air Manipulation (Can create shockwaves from his hands, able to create wind blades and tornadoes), Status Effect Inducement (Able to induce paralysis by contact, spell or pressure points. The fight against Umibouzu paralyzed Abuto while not focusing on him at all), Absorption (Able to absorb life and mana by Drain Touch and able to absorb Altana from earth as much as he wants. Absorbs part of opponent's soul everytime the fight end), Enhanced Senses (Has quite an experience with having his eyes shut and able to adapt having in cell of complete darkness for a decade, able to sense other people while blind in the process), Resurrection (Able to resurrect by dropping himself to Altana, not combat applicable), Poison Manipulation (Able to instantly poison people and Altana Daggers have poison that works on other immortals), Biological Manipulation (Able to kill microorganisms within body like Mitochondria or making your body parts disappear. Altana Daggers forces immortals to rot), Regeneration Negation (With Altana Daggers, he is able to negate up to Mid-High regen), Power Mimicry, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy spirits, can also send souls to the afterlife or summon them back to the world of the living), Durability Negation (Via Light of Saber, Energy Ignition, Hakkei Martial arts, etc), Resistance Negation (His status effects and curses can bypass resistance), Magic (Very skilled magic user, and able to use advanced magic), Necromancy, Explosion Manipulation (Via Explosion), Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation (Via Create Earth and Earth Shaker), Elemental Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (He specializes at ice magic), Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Able to manipulate and form energy), Chain Manipulation (Via Bind), Weather Manipulation (Has manipulation to atmosphere and weather to an unknown extent), Life Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Sealing (Can encase enemies in a block of ice, also has an unseen permanent sealing method that works on targets far above the user), Empathic Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation, Invisibility (Via Light of Reflection), Teleportation (Able to teleport to kilometres away), Sleep Manipulation, Petrification, Curse Manipulation (Curses have an extremely wide range of effects depending on the user's wishes), Probability Manipulation (Curses manipulate probability to an extent), Invulnerability to physical attacks, Resistance to Precognition, Clairvoyance (Pluto and Vanir couldn't read his mind or future and predict his movement), Enhanced Senses (Didn't caught by Umibouzu regenerating behind him), Biological Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Wasn't affected by the poison status effects and effects of Altana Sword), Regeneration Negation (Altana Sword couldn't negate his regeneration), Disease Manipulation (Altana was able to cure any disease on earth), Fire Manipulation, Magic (He resist even healing magic), Sealing, Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, Power Nullification, Probability Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Reality Warping, Teleportation, Curse Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Death Manipulation | Same alongside Mind and Soul Damage (Able to hit souls and mind with Ouroboros), Non-Corporeal (Exists as spiritual or mental entity), Memory Manipulation (Able to erase memories by eating them), Empowerment (Grows stronger the more people that fear/hate him), Acausality (Type 1), Telepathy (Able to reach across different dimensions), Possession (Able to possess his new bodies), Fusionism (Able to fuse with victim's consciousness, albeit victim needs to be willing to do so), Power Nullification (Able to negate magic with his Bleu Grimoire, Shiryu Tenra negates the usage of abilities, forcing them to fight with bare hands), BFR (Able to BFR someone to darkness by wrapping them with chains), Dimensional Travel (Traveled to outside of reality and accidentally teleported to Kamui dimension), Pain Manipulation (Can give someone pain that will kill a person ten times), Healing, Chi Manipulation, Precognition (Gets premonitions of other fighters' future attacks, can "smell" hostile intent, can read others aura to predict their next movements), Summoning (Can summon the guardian goddess of Hokuto (either her whole person or just her hand) to attack someone and take away their fighting aura, the goddess can prevent Alatreon from making poor decisions in battle), Fear Manipulation (Can use his aura to strike fear into his opponents, even if they hold an advantage over him in strength), Reactive Power Level, Limited Flight, Stealth Mastery (Can suppress his aura to sneak up on people, has snuck up and taken down entire groups of people without anyone realizing), Instinctive Reaction (Hokuto Shiken knows a technique that counters a technique that focuses on dodging attacks via subconscious reflexes, was described as fighting with a fist devoid of thought and a blank mind), Possible Matter Manipulation, Telekinesis, Limited Spatial Manipulation (Should be able to utilize Liu Zongwu's ability to distort the distance between people and control the arena and atmosphere), Statistics Reduction (With various Hokuto Shinken techniques), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Sōryū Tenra, the ultimate technique passed down to the successor; transports him and his opponent to a world of nothingness where all barriers and defenses are removed, leaving only a fight to death with nothing but one's bare hands, can likely utilize Mang Kuangyun's ability to drain chi from others, weakening them, has shown the ability to manipulate the flow of chi from people before), Resistance to Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Transmutation, Existence Erasure, Poison Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and Pressure Point Techniques (Became immune to Hokuto based pressure point attacks after interacting with the Hokuto Soke stone) | Same except Immortality (Type 7), Power Mimicry, Resistance Negation, Necromancy, Heat Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Invisibility, Teleportation, Petrification, Curse Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Empowerment, Possession, Fusionism, BFR, Resistance to Magic, Sealing, Reality Warping, Curse Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Transmutation and Existence Erasure alongside Summoning (Can summon Murakumo, Palicoes and turrets), Portal Creation, Insect Manipulation (Can use the Kinsect which can sap essence of the target and use it to strengthen the Hunter, as well as produce dust that can apply Status effects when attacked), Sound Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Minor Physics Manipulation, Information Analysis, limited Duplication, Vibration Manipulation, Resistance to Fate Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Blunt Force Injury, Perception Manipulation, One Hit Kill, BFR, Dream Manipulation, Possession, Illusion Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Magnetism Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Stealing and Spatiotemporal Attacks | Same with previous key plus Accelerated Development (Conduits are naturally able to hone their abilities through training for short amounts of time, Alatreon can gain control over his abilities through 2 weeks of training, and can boost his striking strength, durability, AP, etc through fighting), limited Reactive Evolution (By stressing his body by using his powers in different ways, he can either gain new abilities or improve upon his current ones, there is also the possibility that his body will develop new powers to best aid the situation in moments of extreme distress similar to Abigail Walker), Rage Power (All conduits and monsters grow stronger with rage), Bioelectricity and life energy absorption via Bio Leech (Drains an opponent of their bio-electric and life energy, shutting down their body), Weather Manipulation (Can create tornadoes, rain lightning bolts from the sky, create ice and dragon storms and more), Forcefield Creation, Homing Attack, Kinetic Energy Manipulation ((Uses electromagnetism to wrap explosive kinetic charges into his rockets and grenades. Can release shockwaves of kinetic energy from his hands. Can harness kinetic energy to increase his jumping ability Blast. Can infuse objects thrown with Kinetic Pulse with kinetic energy, causing them to generate large explosions on impact), Attack Reflection (Can reflect projectiles, debris, and energy attacks with Shockwaves and Blasts), Gravity Manipulation (Can create reverse magnetic fields that negate gravity, causing enemies and objects to float helplessly), Wind, Explosion and Electrical Aura (Passively reflects or destroy enemy attacks), Awakened Power (Via Karmic Overload), Blood Absorption, Immortality (Type 7), Intangibility (Via Shadow Swarm), Holy Manipulation (The Barbed Cross was made with the wood of a crucifixtion cross, etched in silver, dipped in holy water in Vatican City, and blessed by "The Big Guy" Himself, and was made specifically to combat demonic creatures such as Vampires. Able to incinerate normal Vampires even without staking them), Able to produce seemingly endless amount of electricity, Body Control (Should be able to manipulate its electric currents on the skin, granting him Invisibility like Chameleos), Acid Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Spatiotemporal Attacks (His wings cut through time and space capable of destroying the world, able to utilize it with his swords as well), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (On a macro quantum level), Absorption (Of matter and energy. Tanked Kessler's Bio-Leech with no loss of electricity or life energy and was only briefly stunned. Withstood David Warner's grasp, which can do the same with a mere touch, with no issue. Resisted The Beast's macro-quantic matter absorption), Madness Manipulation (Type 2. Wasn't driven mad by Sasha's tar when turned into gas, which when sprayed over Empire City's citizen, sent them into a murderous frenzy) and Willpower Manipulation (With the Barbed Cross, he is able to fight off Mary's attempts to bend his will) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+, likely higher (Should be over 2.24x weaker without a staff, able to easily cut down Randy's tentacles. Confident about fighting against Rose, albeit he wants to avoid it as much as possible), Large Mountain level with a staff (Should be as strong as Vanir at full power) | Country level (Has power of Terumi, who can fight Ragna, who can counter against Takemikazuchi's blast) | Country Level (Despite being nerfed, he should still be comparable to previous self) | Continent Level (Should be far superior to the likes of Xeno'Jiiva) Speed: Hypersonic (Superior to Gintoki) with Massively Hypersonic, likely higher Combat Speed (Way higher than novices who can dodge lightning) and FTL reactions and attack speed (Scaling from Vanir and Aqua, reacted to Duke's laser at close range) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Far superior than Tager, who can fly this fast) with Relativistic Combat Speed (Able to react and block Takemikazuchi's attacks) and FTL Reaction and Attack Speed | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic Combat Speed and FTL Reactions and Attack Speed | FTL+ (Should be above the speed of Dalamadur's meteors, which moves this fast) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class K | Class K | Likely Class T Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+, likely Large Mountain Class (Was able to send Duke flying) | Country Class | Country Class | Continent Class Durability: At least Mountain level+, likely higher (Can take Vanir's attacks), possibly Large Mountain level | Country level | Country Level | Continent Level Stamina: Limitless (It is stated that undeads never tire) | Limitless | Very high, Endless with Dash Juice | Limitless Range: Kilometres | Same | Same | Planetary Standard Equipment: His Katana, Altana Daggers, Staff, Murakumo Unit, Composite Armor and Sword Intelligence: Genius. He has the experience over 500+ years, he had become one of the Tendoushuu, able to play along with the Tendoushuu, seizing full power of Harusame by killing off all the Elders. He is a mastermind and is extremely cunning. He knows every Tendoshuu's plot on Altana. Has vast scientific and magical knowledge coming from Sector Seven. Has Terumi's intelligence, who was able to foil a nigh-omniscient supercomputer and is one of the brains behind the major events of virtually everything in the BlazBlue reality, such as having a hand in forming both the NOL and Sector 7 and playing both sides against each other, manipulating Trinity into freeing him from Nine's Mind Eater spell, and then killing them both, and being the one ultimately responsible for the Prime Field War, which allowed him to break free of the Susano'o Unit that at the time was binding him to the Master Unit. Is a university lecturer who is fluent in four different languages and has a photographic memory. Weaknesses: His type 8 is negated when he leaves earth. Healing and Holy magic hurt him. He will be weaker if his opponent doesn't hate/fear him, and drastically so if no one does, though this isn't as horrible as Terumi as hate isn't only his power source. Key: First Power Set | Pre-Nerf Second Power Set | Post-Nerf Second Power Set | Third Power Set Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Undead Category:Scientists Category:Mages Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Aura Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Poison Users Category:Biology Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Soul Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Necromancers Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Heat Users Category:Energy Users Category:Chain Users Category:Weather Users Category:Life Users Category:Plant Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Holy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Curse Users Category:Protagonists Category:Probability Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Possession Users Category:BFR Users Category:Pain Users Category:Healers Category:Chi Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Summoners Category:Fear Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Flight Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Matter Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Space Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Tier 6 Category:VSRPverse